Deemo
by Cometstarlight
Summary: A creature, Deemo, has his whole existence shaken up when a little girl literally drops from the sky into his world. Together, the two are determined to find a way to get her home. However, this 'way' seems to be through playing a piano. Everything is not as it seems as they try to piece the situation together. Follows the main story of the game with my own personal interpretation.


The sweet and somber notes reverberated in the room as the strange figure continued his song. His long shadowy fingers graced each key on the piano as if he had done so for years- for all he knew, that could be true. The memories did tend to blend together after a while. He wasn't sure when he had gotten here, come to think of it-

The figure twitched at the out of place note that he had played in his momentary lapse of thought. He had to remember that it wasn't time for daydreaming yet. It was soon, but not yet. He got back into the swing of things and slowly let the rhythm of the song flow through him. He could feel the cool keys beneath his fingers as the muscle memory took over and played the song for him. The figure paid close attention to his finger placement before he could feel the changes in the room around him. He closed his eyes and gave into the feeling of relaxation. His body felt light as a feather and he could almost feel himself floating off of the piano bench. It was a strange feeling to describe, but it was all he knew. It was all Deemo knew.

Deemo opened his eyes and beheld the sight in front of him. There was a figure, a creature of sorts, that intrigued him as to what it was. What was this creature? Where did it come from? What lovely sound will it produce today? All of these questions arrive before Deemo remembers most of the answers. The tall black humanoid sitting at the piano bench was himself, he wasn't sure when or where he first started to play the piano, and the sound he produced would be whatever he happened to pick up that day. Deemo just continued to look at himself at the piano, his white bow tie and eyes contrasting with the rest of his black body.

Deemo listened as the room around him filled with the single notes of the piano. The song, _Dream_, began to come into focus as it brought the rest of the room to life. The same notes played over and over as the sound of stringed instruments became audible, followed by the sounds of…people. That's what came to Deemo's mind as he watched himself play. The room around him swirled as wisps twirled around with little trails floating behind them. Soon, the wisps turned into humanoid shapes and began to converse with one another. Deemo watched with interest as the faux figures laughed and carried on as if they were at a dinner party. He didn't know why, but watching these wisps- these figures- gave him an ache in his chest. It was strange that he felt this whenever he played, but that was par for the course, as he had found out.

The wisps continued to dance until their forms became to the point where Deemo couldn't tell if they really were people or not. He could see their smiles and body language as he sat in the corner- watching. The piano keys continued to pick up pace again until the strings flowed back to accompany it. The figures gradually began to fade as the chair that Deemo sat upon became part of a small mountain of chairs. Of all the chairs that made up the pile, Deemo saw that he was the only one sitting on it. He watched his other self begin to finish the song as he sat on the peak of the chair mountain. The feeling in his chest gnawed at him again, but he couldn't remember what it was or if it meant anything.

Deemo closed his eyes as the last note was played and opened them back up to find himself at the piano bench. He looked down at his hands before surveying the room. The conversing people were gone, the stringed instruments were gone, and the mountain of chairs were gone as well. He wasn't sure if he wanted all of it to still be there in the stark white room when he finished, but…there were times when the figure wished to hear what the people were talking about. Just like that, the dream was over.


End file.
